The present invention provides an RF amplifier gate bias circuit that is appropriate for use in a wide range of frequencies and applications having no particular bounds and including KHz to GHz, including in the L, S, and C bands. The S band ranges from 2 to 4 GHz and is part of the microwave band of the electromagnetic spectrum used in weather radar, surface ship radar, and communications satellites applications. The L band, referred to as the IEEE L band, is a portion of the microwave band of the electromagnetic spectrum ranging from 1 to 2 GHz. The L band is used in communications, digital audio broadcast, satellite communications, telecommunications, military, telemetry as well as other applications. For instance, the Global Positioning System (GPS) utilizes carriers in the L band. Uses for IEEE C-band frequencies, which extend from 4 to 8 GHz, include satellite communications, weather radar, and military applications.
Laterally Diffused Field Effect Transistor (LDFET), also referred to as Laterally Diffused Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (LDMOS), type Radio Frequency (RF) devices have several advantages over bipolar transistors such as higher gain, higher efficiency, and wider dynamic range of output power. LDFETs also have a major disadvantage in that the gate bias voltage (Vg) required to set the quiescent current (Id) drifts over temperature, time, input drive, and frequency, as well as from device to device variations. Considerable effort has been expended by the various manufacturers of these devices to lessen this undesirable effect, but no one has fully solved the problem.
Exemplary uses of the RF amplifier gate bias circuit of the present invention are transmission applications, including transmitters, receivers, and power amplifiers.
What is needed is a solution to address the various undesirable operational side effects associated with use of LDFET, GaNFET, GaAsFET, JFET and other such transistors to more fully and efficiently take advantage and utilize their beneficial properties and to expand the acceptable use of such devices in a wider range of RF applications.